


The Mortal's guide to the Multiverse and its eccentricities

by IcyAda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Gen, General explanation of certain mechanics in my fics where none will fit, Mentions of Harry Potter, Mentions of Lady Fate (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyAda/pseuds/IcyAda
Summary: "A short general guide the Multiversal Forest and some of it's Quirks, I hope this helps mortals" ~Lady Magic(Ada says: really just an explanation if certain things that I couldn't imagine fitting into most of my fics. Honestly, when I started writing I imagined it starting out like the Guide from "A Hitchiker's Guide to the Galaxy" but it really just took on a life of it's own. Also sorry it's so short)
Kudos: 1





	The Mortal's guide to the Multiverse and its eccentricities

**Author's Note:**

> by Lady Magic of "The Wizarding World" tree

The Multiverse as a whole is really big, I mean big as in infinite kind of big. You could fit several Milky Way Galaxies into it and only take up a tiny fraction of it. We the Collective Gods and Goddesses ourselves get migraines and headaches just thinking about it as you mortals do, it is that big.

None of us are exactly sure who or what formed it. If one of us did we do not remember doing so. In any case, when we formed our first sentient thoughts and feelings we found we could shape whole Universes to our will, and even bend the Multiverse to an easier image, to manage then the blank void with free floating will-o-wisp type lights gliding willy nilly about, better (or so Mother has told me, some of we Gods and Goddesses are quite a bit younger then our Sires).

The Multiverse that Mother, called Lady Fate, and all other Elder Sires (for that is what we youngling Gods and Goddesses call our progenitors) shaped is a forest properly called “The Multiversal Forest” and I shall try my best to explain any question you might have of me in a way a mortal can understand and appreciate.

Eh? “What do you mean by ‘Multiversal  _ Forest _ ?” I suppose the simplest way to put this is “A single tree trunk is ‘cannon“. My tree trunk’s “cannon”, for instance, could be considered as a series of 7 books (spin-off books, movies, spin-off movies and a web site) in one alternate universe. The very top of the tree is the end of that “cannon”.

The branches of that tree trunk are different alternate universes based on different choices made by all different characters. For instance one AU main branch could be made by my chosen one making the choice in his first year to play it safe and try to tell another teacher, such as his Charms or Herbology teacher (both of whom knew it was in the school since they provided 2 of the protections for it), that the Philosopher's stone could possibly be stolen.

That would have created what we Deities call a main branch. A branch that diverged directly from the trunk for whatever reason. From the main branch any decision will sprout new branches. 

These branches will be any length and, depending how many twists and turns Mother, Uncles, Aunts and myself allow, will slowly but surely curl into a spiral and/or knot up. It’s made for some truly magnificent and strong branches. There have, however, been a few failures resulting in “Dead” branches, truly unfortunate and the less said about those the better.

  
  


The truly fascinating thing is the Groves. These pop up all the time in a secluded corner of the Multiversal Forest. What they are are a centralized tree with smaller trees surrounding it. A singular grove is, of course, a copy of the original tree which is allowed to mix and mingle with other trees' branches. These Groves are still connected to the original trees.

“How?” you ask? The Roots obviously. The Roots of every tree connects everything together rather nicely. It is through the Roots that we Deities manage the Groves (as well as transmigration, reincarnation etc)

As I have stated previously it is in Groves that you find trees mixing their branches with other trees branches. However, because there are so many Deities we use to fall in conflict with each other over who gets to rule the mixed branch. Ultimately one has to declare “I will take this one” (or something similar) first and in exchange the deity (or deities) demand something in return. As with humans we are all different from each other, so some will ask for something very small, like “I wish to watch how my subjects thrive under your rule” and some will ask for something huge and usually devastating to their chosen one like “Erase their memories so I may watch them struggle with that which they do not have”

Hmm? You say “If there are so many of you how do you manage it all?”. Well I’m not entirely sure what you mean by “manage it” but we Dryad and Bowtruckles usually stick to our own trees, only interacting if our trees should meet. 

Dryad and Bowtruckles? Well that’s an easy one to answer, They equate to the amount of Divine beings in a particular world. Bowtruckles for Multiple Gods and Goddesses like my tree, and Dryad for a single God

  
  


Final question…..Hmm? “What was that about Transmigration and Reincarnation earlier?” Yes well it’s only for our chosen one and their loved ones (we aren't so irresponsible to leave a chosen without love and support for an extended period of time)

Transmigration-We guide their souls to a new world

Reincarnation-We guide their free souls into a new body in these new worlds

And thus through these 2 processes our chosen gain new life, to live as they see fit.

  
  
  


Hmm, well I guess that wraps up this nice, little guide. I sincerely hope this helps you on your journey through the Multiversal Forest.

All the best,

~Lady Magic of "The Wizarding World" tree.

**Author's Note:**

> (Ada says: Oh by the by, I've decided this applies for all my fics. They are all branches of either a Grove or else an original tree)


End file.
